1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage dispensing and more particularly to an ultrasonic system for automatically controlling the filling of beverage containers, such as with post-mix carbonated soft drinks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, attempts have been made to provide apparatus to automatically fill beverage containers, such as cups, in response to the proper positioning of a cup under a nozzle of a dispensing valve assembly of a beverage dispenser. Such apparatus used, for example, liquid level detectors such as either conductive or capacitive electrical probes to measure the liquid level.
It is also known to measure various liquid levels within containers using ultrasonic energy and associated circuitry.